Beside Manners
by Genesisgoboom
Summary: LEMON! SaiNaru NaruSai Pairing, set after a mission where Sai was injured and Naruto feels resposible. One-shot, wrote for kokiden


_As a warning, this is a Yaoi fic, if you do not like this kind of thing, I suggest you read 'To the dance' thats pure fluff XDDD_

* * *

"What are you doing up?"

Naruto was standing before the pale boy even made it two steps out of his hospital room, it had been four week's since they got back from that mission and Sai's leg had not yet fully healed, though it was stable enough to walk on, Naruto was trying his best to prevent it. he had been so worried about the boy, more then he had let on to Sakura, how coudl he explain what had happened, after all when he had left he had sworn his love lay with the pink haired kunichi, but now...

Sai sighed and looked off to the side as he had done every morning, Naruto had been sleeping in the same room with him, catering to him, Sai knew Naruto blamed himself for his condition, but the raven haired boy did not think that way, so every morning he tred to leave the room to get something for Naruto, to show him that he was capable to look after himself and the blond should not worry about him

"Naruto... you really don't need to remain here... I know you have been staying awake at night, you're tired... please..."

but there was nothing for it, the blond shinobi was already leading him back to his bed, Sai could do nothing be relent to the action, but it was growing tiresome, nothing he had done so far had convinced the blond that he had built his energies back enough to allow him to travel, even if it was only a short distance.

sitting to the bed once again the pale boy left out a short sigh, naruto had placed a hand to his shoulder and was trying to ease him back onto the bed, that was where a plan came to mind, albeit a sketchy one, Sai let his hands snake up the blond boy's torso as he was eased to the bed, a fresh heat curling over his features as he did so, Sai was not shy, but he was in no way experienced, and though in there months of traveling together he knew Naruto had an attraction to him, he was not sure how he would react in this situation.

One thing did happen, Naruto stopping pushing Sai back, this left the pale shinobi in control of his actions fully once again, he let his hands ease around Naruto's waist and pulled him between parting legs, Naruto did not pull away, though he seemed frozen, fingers teased to the waistband of Naruto's Jeans, and Sai spoke in a soft voice, hardly above a whisper, to the blond.

"Naruto... I want to show you... to prove to you just how much I appreciate your being here with me... Caring for me..."

he eased the blonds top above his head, and smiled slight at how Naruto raised his arms as he did so, Sai let it fall to the side with a soft thump, it was still dark out, a streak of moonlight caught to Naruto's features, highlighting his toned stomach, Sai found his breath growing short, he knew what he was planning to do, but it was easy to plan, to actually carry it out... he swallowed roughly and closed his eyes, it was then he felt hands easing through his hair, soft breat to the skin of his neck, and then a gentile tracing of lips to his jaw.

Sai opened his eyes only to re-close them as Naruto trailed his lips down his slender neckline, he left out a long breath and then tilted his head back, this was a pleasant outcome of his actions, Sai was worried that Naruto might have taken offense and stormed out, but this was much nicer. so when the kisses stopped, Sai found himself groaning in displeasure, he opened his eye and looked into Azure, and Naruto spoke to him softly

"Sai, I don't want you to do this, if it is because you feel you owe me..."

Lips parted and a frown was produced to the blonds lips, but before Naruto could react on his sudden line of thought his lips were captured by Sai's, slender fingers curled into Naruto's blond locks and Sai began then to ease the blond down to the bed with him, all the while teasing to his lips, nipping and suckling to him as though to give enough of an answer, Once they were vertical, Sai turned them enough that he could straddle Naruto, he trailed fingers over the blonds chest, as though painting a picture upon him, and Naruto just watched, fighting the arousal that those ghost like traces began.

"Naruto... I don't know how much I can give you, but I would give it all to you, I felt like this for a long time, I just... never knew how to say it to you, so if anything, I am doing this for selfish reasons, though I am a little new to this"

Sai felt a shiver run over him as Naruto raised his hands around his back, pulling away the ties that held the gown that he was wearing, it fell away easily from Sai's frame, and the boy found himself very naked very fast, the gown pooled around Naruto's torso, and saved Sai the embarrassment of Naruto seeing how hard Sai had gotten in those few touches, but it wasn't to stay hidden forever, as Naruto placed hands upon his hips, Sai was held in place as Naruto ground upwards, and Sai could feel the hardness beneath Naruto's jeans, and a burning squirming sensation began to coil in his stomach, he looked to Naruto's hands, and then back to the blond, who smiled a bit goofily

"I don't mind if you want to be selfish Sai, I am here to look after your needs after all"

Sai felt his breath hitch a small amount, but there was something in him, a desire that needed to be looked after, he was only just getting used to feelings, so he was not used to being so overwhelmed, but he decided he liked it, he then mimicked the action Narutos hips had taken, but only in reverse

he found in doing this, it drove his hunger, he pressed himself upon Naruto, dry humping him for a fair while till he was fully erect, Naruto had just closed his eyes and bit down upon his lip as Sai used him for release, and he held back a sound as Sai slide down from him slightly, to undo his Jeans, Naruto was tight against his boxers, and Sai stretched the waistband to ease him out, without hurting him, Naruto was as taught as Sai, and when Sai fully removed the Jeans, he could not help but look to him.

There was reading things in books, and it was true he had seen Naruto naked before, but this was very different, he reached out to hold the boy, to Stroke Naruto, to feel him slide under his fingers, but the burning in his stomach would not go away, he wanted release, and this would not give it to him, so trailing fingers down Naruto's length, he then hitched the blond up slightly, positioning him so he could enter.

this seemed to jolt Naruto, as the next thing Sai knew, he was laying flat on his back, and Naruto was looking down on him, his face was red and his breath was heaving, and Sai feared that he had gone to far, but then Naruto was easing himself downwards, Sai was not prepared for what he felt next, Lips eased over his head, a tongue began pulsating against his member, Naruto's hand gripped to his shaft and began to pump him slightly, Sai could not help his back from Arching, nor could he hold in the soft moan that trickled from his throat, but all to soon, lips left him, Naruto was laying back to the bed, and Sai had to take some deep breaths before he realized what had happened, Naruto had not topped him, but merely made him slick enough so that entry would not hurt.

Sai fought against the embarrassed blush that quickly spread over his cheeks, but instead took action on the incentive Naruto had provided, Sai was not sure if he was ready for this, nor if Naruto was for that matter, but then there was always a first time for everything, He positioned himself over the blond, and used a hand to guide him to place, he teased NAruto open with a finger, then added another so to aide him, pulling upwards he stretched Naruto enough to allow enough room for entry, and did not hesitate to do so, He eased into the blond very unsure of what he was doing, and he watching as Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and bit hard to his lip, Sai wondered for a moment if he was hurting his friend, but as he stalled, Naruto Jerked himself forward on him, the blond was still giving silent instructions to the pale Shinobi, and so Sai did not argue with him, he began to pull out of Naruto and push back within him, repeating the action again and again till his body from a rythm within the bijuu, Naruto had who had been gripping to the bed began to buck under him, and this brough a whole new sensation to the dark haired boy, and a gasp parted his lips before he could hold it back, nails grated over pail skin and Teeth bit into Tanned flesh, and sweat slick bodies began pulsating with each other.

Soon neither teen could restrain there cry of pleasure, each crying out to every pounding movement, and it was only as they climaxed that a nurse entered the room, a tray clattered to the floor as Naruto came, hot sticky fluid spreading over Sai's now heaving chest, as Naruto felt his team mate release within him, Sai did not seem to notice or care that another person was in the room, as he began to kiss down Naruto's chest once again, only for Naruto's voice, he may not have looked up at all... when he did connect eyes with the Nurse, he gave her a fake smile...

"So..." Sai said in a breathy tone "Have I recovered enough to be discarged?"

Naruto gasped and then Laughed, and Sai smiled down to him, Now Naruto could no say he was not able to leave, he had run out of excuses to keep him confined... The plan had worked perfectly


End file.
